Equivocación
by Ann.O'nnimus
Summary: Todos nos equivocamos, o no? Hermione lo hizo la primera vez que se enamoró. Severus hace años y se volvió solitario y huraño. Ambos se cruzan en el camino del otro. Esta vez será amor o solamente satisfacción física? UA sin magia y sobre HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta historia ha estado estancada (junto con otras dos/tres). Nuevamente es HG/SS, por lo que por favor tener en mente antes de leer. Como siempre, agradezco enormemente el que lean las historias/capitulos que escribo, así como opiniones y comentarios (que ayudan a que uno mejore).

Nota: Los personajes en los cuales esta historia se desarrolla, pertenecen al universo de Harry Potter, así como a J.K. Rowling, yo solamente escribo sobre un universo alterno sin magia. No obtengo ninguna ganacia económica y solamente es con fines de entretenimiento.

 _Hola mamá, ya por fin conseguí un apartamento nuevo. No, no he olvidado darle las gracias a la tía Minerva por su hospitalidad. En cuanto tenga la linea del teléfono, les llamó a ti y a papá de inmediato._

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, después de apretar el botón de enviar de su celular. Por ahora las aguas se habían calmado y todo parecía estar en calma. Solamemte tenía que conseguir un nuevo empleo _y cambiarte de nombre, apellidos y rostro para que Ronald no te encuentre esta vez..._ Demonios! Tenía que recordar el nombre de ese gusano e imbécil bueno para nada ahora que estaba por empezar un nuevo capítulo en su vida? _Si hubieras sido tan brillante como con tus calificaciones, nunca habrías caído tan bajo como caíste con Ronald..._ Su maldita voz interior tenía razón, si realmente se hbiera dado cuenta del cerdo que era, nunca se habría enamorado y nunca le habrían roto el corazón como ese imbécil lo había hecho...

 _Hola tía Minerva: mañana por fin estaré en el apartamento nuevo; tenías razón, cuando le mencioné al viejo Argus que soy tu sobrina, de inmediato me dió el mejor apartamento de su agencia y déjame decirte, es bastante espacioso por el precio de la renta. Solamente me falta ir consiguiendo algunos muebles para poder instalarme totalmente. Esta noche volveré al hotel de la Sra. Patil y mañana temprano iré a comprar lo que me haga falta. No sé como, pero te prometo que voy a pagarte este dinero. Sé que te choca y te enojas, pero si no aprendo de mis errores, como voy a madurar... Sé que me dirás que soy una tonta por haber regalado los otros muebles (que también me encantaban), pero el recuerdo de ver a Ronald tirándose a Lavender en nuestra cama... Hace que se me vuelva a revolver el estómago. Cambiando a algo menos desagradable, he visto varios anuncios de trabajo prometedores. Me encantó uno donde puedo finalmente puedo cocinar (sé que mis padres preferirán un millón de veces que consiga alguno de Dentista o Dentista o Dentista...). Mañana te envío las fotos que tomé hoy para que lo veas, sé que le hacen falta algunas reparaciones, pero no es nada complicado._

 _Te quiero mucho y no sabes la ayuda que has sido en estos días, gracias por comprenderme y no regañarme como mis padres. Sé que h cometido mi peor error, pero también quiero enmendarme. Sé que te dije cosas muy feas y te lastimé, pero tú estuviste para mí cuando te necesité. Sé que me dirás que este correo es muy breve, pero en esta cafetería el internet es muy lento y ya me terminé mi bebida. La mesera me ha preguntado si deseo algo... Por tercera vez... Muchas gracias tía, por todo._

 _Hasta mañana, Hermione (sé que ya te lo dije antes, pero te quiero mucho!)_

Al enviar ese correo, se limpió las lágrimas y apagó su pequeña computadora, sin su tía Minerva, definitivamente su vida habría sido... peor? No, o quien sabe... Lo malo de sus padres había sido el sobreprotegerla tanto, el haber sido tan estrictos y ... _Bueno, tu también te equivocaste y les mentiste, además ellos te dejaron escoger tu carrera... Aunque también tuviste que estudiar para ser Dentista como ellos..._

Al pagar su cuenta y recoger sus cosas, se dirigió al pequeño hotel a unas cuadras de ahí. Su última noche de estar en hoteles...

 _Lo bueno de estar sola, es que nadie ve ni escucha tus lágrimas._ Maldición, cómo odiaba que a veces su voz interna estuviera en lo cierto. Solamente esperaba no volver a ver a Ronald. No quería darle la satisfacción de llorar por él.

Envidiaba a las hijas de la Sra. Patil, ambas le ayudaban en el pequeño pero muy bonito hotel. Las chicas eran muy amables y aunque le costaba diferenciar a Padma de Parvati, ambas eran muy amables. Si hubiera podido tener alguna hermana, le hubiera encantado que fuera como alguna de las chicas, pero había sido hija única y ahora empezaba a saborear su recien descubierta independencia. _Llevarte a vivir a tu novio a tu apartamento no es precisamente ser independiente y menos darle las llaves... Confiar en él cuando te decía que Lavender era su mejor amiga, como su hermana? Realmente sí que eres ingenua..._ -Y verlos tener sexo en mi cama... Maldita sea, es mejor que encuentre un buen colchón o definitivamente voy a matar a Ronald por hacerme regalar ese colchón... No es que la Sra. Patil no tuviera buenas camas, pero ese colchón había sido formidable, carísimo, pero maravilloso...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, nuevamente mil gracias por seguir, agregar y comentar acerca de esta historia. Y la verdad, el despertarme y checar sus comentarios y ver sus palabras, me da mucha alegría. Muchas muchas gracias!

Ahora va el capítulo sobre Severus :D

Si no fuera porque Lucius era casi un hermano para él, le retorcería el cuello en ese instante. Al muy idiota se le había olvidado que no tenía internet en su casa. Bueno, al agujero que Tobías le había heredado no se le podía llamar casa, pero ya que finalmente había regresado a Inglaterra, era el unico sitio en donde podía estar solo.

 _Actualízate, te estás volviendo una chatarra. El portátil ya trae un antivirus para puedas descargar el porno que quieras. O llámame y lo disfrutamos entre los dos. Lucius._

Arrugó la nota y la tiró al bote,

 _estúpido!._

 _Tal vez, pero es la única persona que te ha apoyado y nunca te ha dejado solo._

Y ahora, donde demonios iba a conectarse para actualizarse?

 _En una cafetería, sí que te estás volviendo todo un cacharro viejo._

Odiaba su voz interna, pero el rugido de su estómago le confirmó que tenía que salir a tomar algo. Apenas pasaba del medio día, en lugar de dormir y descansar de la llegada, decidió tomar el regalo de Lucius, las llaves y el dinero que le quedaba.

Se sentía como un imbécil al ir detrás de un imposible, durante años había estado enamorado de Lily y cuando se lo había confesado, ella le había rechazado, había cruzado el mundo pensando que finalmente lo aceptaría, pero no, no y no. Ella jamás sería vista a su lado, de alguien tan horrible y con pésimo gusto al vestir. Posiblemente le daría una oportunidad a Lucius, pero definitivamente James era la opción idonea, el heredero de la goma para el cabello era bastante atractivo y con una igualmente atractiva cuenta bancaria. Aun le dolían las palabras que escuchó de esa plática entre hermanas. Severus ya sabía que Petunia era una arpía, pero Lily? Ella siempre habia sido como su mejor amiga. _En serio? Por eso siempre te esforzabas porque ella sacara las mejores calificaciones y los maestros no se dieran cuenta que eras tú quien realmente hacía todo el trabajo? Ya deberías darte cuenta que ella no era para tí. Nunca lo será. Lucius tiene razón, búscate una novia o una chica con la cual solo tener sexo. Ese es realmente tu problema, la frustración sexual de tantos años que idiotamente te guardaste para Lily._ Ira, ahora eso era lo que sentía hacia Lily, _no fue su culpa que te enamoraras de ella._ -No, pero siempre pudo decírmelo en la cara y no escuchárselo decir mientras las invitaba a cenar. Siempre pudo haber dicho que no a mis regalos. _Demonios, sigue hablando solo y la gente pensará que estás loco._ -Mejor, estar loco y solo es lo que realmente necesito.

Estar de vuelta en Inglaterra. Estar de vuelta en la casa de Tobías. Cómo extrañaba a su madre, pero también le enojaba que casi tuvo que morir a manos de su padre antes de que decidiera llevárselo. No podía evitar entristecerse al ver las viejas fotos de Eileen. Tal vez nunca había sido hermosa o despampanante como Lily, pero su sonrisa era contagiosa, adoraba su voz musical. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, sentiría su apretado abrazo y el beso que le daba en la frente, recordaría las palabras de amor y que siempre serían felices. -A tu lado siempre lo fuí madre, pero por qué Tobías? Por qué no otro hombre? El viejo Horace siempre te miró de manera especial. Aún a mi edad te extraño mucho madre, tú me hubieras aconsejado o no lo sé, hacerme pensar mejor las cosas. Tu me dijiste una vez que Lily no era para mí, nunca te escuché y ya ves, tenías razón.

 _Treinta y seis años..._

 _Feliz cumpleaños a mí. Feliz cumpleaños perdedor. Que los cumplas feliz_.

Al menos tienes una casa y un empleo.

 _Casa... Si se cae a pedazos..._

Tenía que arreglar el techo y el calentador del baño. Afortunadamente la tienda de pulgas había tenido buenos muebles. Incluso Lucius le había dado el visto bueno y con otro par de consejos, no podía negar que su casa había mejorado bastante. Pensaba ir al cine más tarde y comer en el restaurante tailandés al regreso. Pero la idea de un baño con agua helada no le encantaba demasiado. _Tienes que salir, ya llevas una semana enlatado aquí. Tu editor ya se llevó las ilustraciones y mañana puedes empezar a bosquejar el siguiente lote. No todos los dias es tu cumpleaños._ -Demonios, está bien!

No solamente había sido la película más aburrida, precisamente habían decidido fumigar el restaurante ese dia. _Mala suerte, podrías haberte quedado en tu casa._ -Y por qué rayos tuve que escucharte? _Bueno, estoy en tu cabeza, si pensaras no te hubieras involucrado tantos años con Lily, o no?_ -Maldición ya cállate, si no como algo otra vez tendré migraña. _Tu culpa por no tomar algo antes de salir..._

Al seguir caminando, vió una cafetería. _Se ve bien, ha de ser nueva, porque el mes pasado el local estaba vacío._ -Cierto, algo es mejor que nada. _Gracias malagradecido y gruñón!_

 ** _Promociones de cumpleaños?_**

Eso atrajo de inmediato su atención al menú. **_El día de tu cumpleaños, tu consumo es gratis._**

 _Ves? No todo es tan mal, puedes pedir tu pastel de chocolate y un café y será el mejor cumpleaños que has tenido en muchos años._

Al caminar de regreso a su casa, se sintió mejor. Definitivamente era una muy buena opción que el restaurante tailandés. _Y no será por la chica del cabello rizado? La que te dijo que tenías una voz increíble? -_ Claro que no, idiota, sólo lo dijo por lástima de que hoy celebrara a solas este día.

 _Sí como no!_ -Demonios, ya cállate. _Estoy en tu cabeza, sabes que no puedo._ -Pero es cierto, ella es muy bonita y demasiado joven...


End file.
